Music is my life
by sSmile
Summary: Музика, танци, групи, съревнования, любов... (SasuSaku and SasoSaku )
1. Chapter 1

Музиката... Тази тъй необикновена и красива игра на ноти. Имаща своя неповторим чар. Нещото, способно да те накара да чувстваш, а ако не знаеш как – да те научи. Не си ли се питал защо винаги е толкова различна? Как успява да достигне до застиналото вече сърце. Защо предизвиква сълзи и смях... Това не може ли да се нарече магия?

Тихо проскърцване на голямата дървена врата наруши тишината, просмукала се във всяко кътче на огромното имение. Девойката пристъпи плахо в просторната зала, оградена от всички страни с прозорци, вместо стени. Дори таванът представляваше стъклен купол, разкриващ пред очите невероятната гледка на нощното, осеяно със звезди небе. Луната – съвършено кръгла, придаваше красив сребърен и тайнтсвен отенък на местата, докоснати от нежната й светлина. Сакура тръгна напред, а живите й, искрящи очи, сякаш опитваха да поберат колкото е възможно повече от хипнотизиращата обстановка. В този момент, сърцето й трепкаше като криле на пеперуда, а усмивката, която не слизаше от бледото й лице, изразяваше две емоции – тъга и радост. Момичето бръкна в джоба на суичера си и извади оттам малко ключе. Приближи се до единствената мебел в дъното на залата, а именно шкаф със странна ключалка и внимателно постави в нея ключа. Красива музика се разнесе наоколо.Девойката се усмихна щастливо и с бавни крачки отиде до средата на помещението. Изведнъж повдигна ръцете си нагоре, сякаш искаше да докосне една от онези звезди, които я наблюдаваха винаги. Сакура се завъртя нежно, а малките й боси крачета пристъпваха толкова безшумно и леко, сякаш летеше. Като нищо ще се зачудиш къде са ефирните й крила... Дългата й розова коса потрепваше при всеки грациозен подскок. Прекрасната мелодия, която в този момент бе завладяла сърцето й, бе едно цяло с девойката. Тоновете ставаха ту високи, ту ниски и всяка тяхна промяна бе описана с пленяващите човешкия разум движения на момичето. Начинът, по който извиваше крехката си снага, по който издигаше за части от секундата във въздуха нозете си, дори фактът, че бе затворила очите си, оставяща се в ръцете на усета... Сакура излъчваше спокойствие, увереност и в същото време крехкост. Погледнеш ли я, ще усетиш желанието и огънят, които горят в душата й. Ще ти се прииска да останеш и просто да я гледаш, без да имаш силата да откъснеш погледа си от това прелестно същество. Девойката толкова се бе унесла, че не забеляза, когато нисичка жена, загърната в сива плетена жилетка, влезе при нея.

- Невероятна си, мила. – Думите, изпълнени с любов и възхищение, стреснаха момичето и то веднага прекъсна своя танц.

- Благодаря... – отвърна тихо розовокоската като седна уморена на земята.

- Не трябва ли вече да си лягаш? – попита угрижено възрастната. – Утре те чака дълъг път и си мисля...

- Ще постоя тук още малко – усмихна й се Сакура. – Искам да съм сигурна, че изпълнението ми ще бъде блестящо. Мечтая да постъпя в Музикалната академия още от дете и не мога да се проваля сега.

- Убедена съм, че ще се справиш! – възкликна весело икономката на семейство Харуно, след което тихо излезе от залата. Лека въздишка се откъсна от устните на девойката, когато остана отново сама. Да, притесняваше се. Последните месеци бе прекарала свободното си време в упражнения на измислените лично от нея съчетания. Трябваше да успее! Тя се отпусна по гръб и се загледа нагоре, където през стъкления купол, звездите блещукаха по - ясно отвсякога.

Стоях на красива, обширна зелена поляна. Усмихвайки се, се любувах на пъстрото букетче, което държах в ръцете си. Повдигнах го и вдишах дълбоко от опианяващият аромат на гроски цветя. Отправих погледа си към синьото небе. Прииска ми се да полетя. Да докосна едно от онези пухкави бели облачета, плуващи в необятното пространство. Лек топъл вятър накара рокличката ми да заиграе танцът на вълните. Всичко наоколо започна да трепти. Тихият нежен шепот на природата достигна до мен. А с него дойде и глас.

- Сакура. – Обърнах се. Тя бе точно зад мен. Красивите й блещукащи сини очи изучаваха грейналото ми от радост лице. Слънчевите лъчи докосваха светлата й коса, превръщайки я в златна. Усмивката й предизвикваше моята. Ние просто бяхме там, една срещу друга, заедно. Не бяха нужни думи, за да изразим чувствата си. Хванахме се за ръце и звънкият ни детски смях се разнесе наоколо.

- Хвани ме! – Извика най-добрата ми приятелка и аз се затичах след нея. Наблюдавах как подскачаше и се завърташе. Приличаше ми на изящна пеперуда. Тя бе моят идеал. Всичко, което исках да бъда. В моите очи, бе съвършена.

- Хванах те! – Засмях се и като се протегнах напред, я прегърнах силно. Уморени, двете се излегнахме на меката трева, наслаждавайки се на царящото спокойствие.

- Колко е красиво! – Възкликнах, когато зърнах най- прекрасното цветче, което бях виждала, в шепите й. Тя ми направи знак и аз се приближих към нея.

- Сакура, нека положим клетва! – Думите й ме очудиха.

- Клетва? За какво? – Попитах, а сърцето ми затрепка от вълнение. Приятелката ми ми се усмихна мило , както винаги е правила и като ме погали нежно по главата, закичи в косата ми цветето, което бях забелязала по-рано. Щастлива, аз й подарих букетчето си.

- Сега затвори очи и повтаряй след мен. – Заръча ми тя и като уловихме здраво ръцете си, заговорихме.

- Заклеваме се, че ще постъпим в най-елитната Музикална Академия и ще станем най-добрите танцьорки, каквото и да стане! Винаги ще бъдем заедно!

Мрак. Силните дъждовни капки, разбиващи се в земята, се сливаха с горещите ми сълзи. Гледах я. Тя бе в ръцете ми неподвижна и студена.

- Събуди се... – Прошепнах, но думите ми се загубиха глухи и нечути от никого. Част от мен умря в онзи ден. Сърцето ми беше разбито на милион парченца... необратимо. Прегърнах я.

- Не ме оставяй... Ние се заклехме, помниш ли? Винаги заедно... – Продумах през хлиповете си. Болката бе непоносима – изгаряща, убиваща. Протегнах треперещата си ръка и извадих от пазвата си мъничък прозрачен медальон, в който бе поставен крехък вишнев цвят.

- Виждаш ли? – Усмихнах се тъжно. – Пазя го вече толкова години... Ще те пазя в сърцето си като изпълня нашето обещание... за теб.

Въздъхнах, отърсвайки се от тъй ясните спомени, запечатали се в съзнанието ми. Огледах се. Пред мен се издигаше огромна сграда, състояща се от три крила – западно, северно и южно. В центъра се разпростираше прекрасна градина. Два фонтана огласяха с тихото си румолене това, сякаш отделено от околния свят, кътче. Високите дървета, по чиито клони трепкаха стотици листа, хвърляха сянката си наоколо. Интересни декорации допълваха цялата картина. Отвсякъде долитаха развълнувани гласове, примесени със звуците на всевъзможни музикални инструменти. Тръгнах по дългата, оградена с цветни лехи, алея. Вървях все направо, без да обръщам внимание на любопитните погледи, които ме следяха. Дочувах шушукания и въпроси, като „Нова ли е? Коя е?" Нямах намерение да се обръщам. Внезапно спрях. Усетих лека, отдавна забравена болка някъде вътре в мен. Бях несигурна, уплашена. С мъка задържах напиращите сълзи. Липсваше ми... Най-сетне бях стигнала до тук, но без нея...

- Вярваш ли още в мен, Ино? – Запитах се, гледайки изящният, изписан със сребърни букви, надпис:

„Музикална Академия"

Изпитът за приемането в Музикалната Академия представляваше нещо като кастинг. Седем учители ,в различните сфери на музикалното образование, играеха ролята на „журито", а кандидатстващите излизаха един по един на огромна сцена и, надявайки се на огромна доза късмет, защото приемането не ставаше лесно, даваха всичко от себе си.

Сакура знаеше всичко това. Тя не бе сигурна колко бяха пътите, в които бе сънувала как се изправя трепереща пред суровите погледи на преподавателите, чакаща своята присъда. Девойката погледна часовникът си и останови, че остават 10 минути до началото на изпита. Но нещо не беше наред. Вратата на залата зееше широко отворена, а вътре нямаше никого. Коридорът също пустееше. Сакура почувства как паниката се надига в сърцето й. Да не би да беше закъсняла? Девойката рязко се обърна, когато някой, който говореше по телефона си, я подмина. Бе висок, строен червенокос младеж. На главата му бе вдигната качулката на черния му суичър, а на очите си, които не се виждаха, носеше тъмни слънчеви очила.

- Извинявай... – провикна се тя, опитвайки се да привлече вниманието му, но веднага прекрати опитите си, когато до слуха й стигнаха думите:

- Задръж малко, Учиха. Отново някаква откачена фенка не ме оставя на мира.

„Откачена фенка? Що за надут идиот..."

Сакура скръсти ръце пред гърдите си и се втренчи намусено в него. Непознатият се обърна и, поглеждайки към нея, успя да каже само

- Леле.. – от GSM-a се чу „Какво има? Яка ли е?", както и смях.

- Да ти я опиша ли? – усмихна се младежът, пристъпвайки към момичето и като получи положителен отговор, хвана кичур от косата й. Девойката не знаеше кое чувство е по-силно – срамът или гневът. Тя стоеше неподвижна, вперила обърканият си поглед встрани, чакайки целият този абсурд да свърши.

- Има розова, дълга до кръста, коса и ... – тук той повдигна брадичката й, като по този начин я накара да го погледне - .. големи зелени очи – започна да обяснява наглият непознат, а действията му правеха ситуацията още по-некомфортна и неловка.

- Да, брат, розова е.. и е мека. Ами не знам, май е естествена. – Той улови Сакура за ръката и като я дръпна рязко така, че гърбът й да опре в гърдите му, продължи с обясненията. – С една глава по-ниска е от мен. – Девойката замръзна, когато дланта му премина през корема й и се озова на талията й. – Слаба е, коремът й е плосък... Сигурно е танцьорка. – Отсъди накрая.

- Би ли се разкарал от мен?! – не издържа тя и понечи да се дръпне, но той я обърна с лице към себе си.

- Чу ли гласът й? – засмя се момчето и като приближи телефона до устните й, добави. – Кажи нещо. – Сакура завъртя иронично очи, след което отбеляза заядливо

- От няколко минути съм в тази академия и вече знам кои са най-надутите кретени тук! Идиоти... – измърмори тя, когато думите й бяха посрещнати с още голяма доза смях.

- Да, брат, сигурно е нова, защото едва ли щеше да се държи така с мен, ако знаеше кой съм. Мислиш ли? Ахахахахах! Да, има нужда... Ок, заемам се! – след този триминутен разговор, gsm-ът се озова в джоба на червенокосият. Той бръкна и извади смачкан лист. Подхвърли го на Сакура, след което си сложи слушалките на мп3- ката си и продължи надолу по коридора.

„Какво е това.."

Девойката нетърпеливо зачете. С всеки ред, сърцето й ускоряваше ударите си.

„Тази година всички кандидатстващи, записали се по-рано от 6 месеца, са приети автоматично. Честито! Потърсете името си от другата страна на списъка, за да видите къде сте настанени и с кого (ако имате съквартирант)"

- Невероятно... – продума Сакура възхитена, щом пристъпи в огромният апартамент. Момичето стовари куфарите си антрето и затваряйки с крак вратата след себе си, побърза да разгледа наоколо. Бяха общо 4 просторни стаи и баня. Обзавеждането бе пълно. Като се започнеше от прибори и се стигнеше до завеси килими и други декорации.

- И всичко това – само за мен! – възкликна девойката весело. Тя довлачи багажа си до спалнята и измъкна дрехите си. Тъй като бе доста горещо, облече къса ефирна нощничка, която обичаше да носи, когато бе сама. Пускайки любимите си хитове на макс, се зае с подреждането на принадлежностите си. Отне й около час да сложи всичко на мястото му. Уморена, Сакура излезе на терасата. За щастие тя бе с изглед към прекрасната градина. Слънцето отдавна се бе скрило зад хоризонта и сега многоцветни лампички блещукаха наоколо. Момичето отправи погледа си към звездите. Да, те бяха нещото, което я успокояваше, връщаше я в миналото, карайки я да изживява спомените, станали завинаги част от нея. Изведнъж някой я сграбчи и я завлече навътре, а от устните й се откъсна писък, който бързо бе потулен от тишината. Тя започна да се дърпа и най-накрая успя да се освободи. Задъхана, се затича към вратата, отвори я и излезе в коридора. Босите й крачета запристъпваха леко и пъргаво по студените, изчистени до блясък, плочки. Сакура се обърна леко и видя, че някой я преследва. Беше тъмно и не разпозна лицето му. Момичето не можеше да си поеме дъх. Сякаш въздухът не й стигаше. Нов вик разкъса тишината, когато непознатият я обгърна с ръце и блокира всеки опит за бягство.

- Пусни ме! – изпищя тя ужасена. Малко и оставаше да не заплаче от уплаха.

- Сакура! – гласът му я стресна и за един миг тя се отпусна.

„Той знае името ми?"

Докато девойката се озъзнае от шока, изведнъж нападателят й нахлузи отгоре й нещо като чувал, с което тотално и отне възможността да възвърне свободата си. Той я преметна през рамото си се изгуби в мрака.


	2. Chapter 2

Уморена от безполезното блъскане и ритане, Сакура с досада чакаше да дойде мигът, в който отново ще усети земята под краката си. Тя вече бе изгубила представата от колко време ходят, или по-точно – я носят. Единственото, което бе остановила е, че слизат по някакви стълби пак, и пак... Въздухът ставаше все по-хладен, сякаш са попаднали в подземни коридори.

„Що за абсурд" – мислеше си тя. – „Само да ме пусне и ще му се стъжни!"

За нейно учудване, нападателят й спря и я смъкна на земята. Ръцете му, обаче, упорито придържаха кръста й, да не би случайно да избяга.

- Слушай – гласът му я накара да подскочи. – Сега ще стоиш мирна, докато махна това от теб и ти завържа очите. В никакъв, ама НИКАКЪВ случай няма да се обръщаш към мен, ясно?

- Как ли пък не! – възпротиви се девойката и като пристъпи към него, го настъпи по крака. Непознатият най-спокойно я вдигна така, че краката и увиснаха и продължи да говори – Имаш два избора. Единият е да ми позволиш да ти вържа очите и да ходиш, а другият е – да те нося, както досега. Ти избираш.

- Избирам третия, в който ще ме пуснеш и ще стоиш далеч от мен! – тихият му смях я изнерви още повече.

- Пусни ме ВЕДНАГА! – момичето започна да рита във въздуха.

- Боя се, че това няма как да стане точно сега. Но, уверявам те, след няколко часа ще си свободна. – Сакура на минутата застана мирна, щом чу думата „свобода"

- Хубаво. – измърмори тихо. Младежът я постави на крака и я обърна с гръб към себе си, след което премахна чувала.

- Боже, с какво си се облякла?! – попита весело, като дръпна леко нощничката й.

- Не ме докосвай! – изпищя тя, а после добави ядосано.

- Не очаквах, че ще бъда отвлечена, тъй че да не си посмял да ме упрекваш!

- Всъщност дори не съм си и помислял да те упреквам... – отвърна й, а Сакура можеше да усети усмивката, залепена на лицето му. Въпреки забраната, тя се обърна. Пред погледа й се откри висок младеж, чиято червена коса падаше върху бледото му лице...

- Хей! – извика момчето, завързвайки бързо кърпа на очите й. – Казах ти да не гледаш! Защо не ме слушаш?!

„Откъде ми е познат... откъде..."

- Това си ти! – възкликна девойката и започна с все сила да се дърпа.

- Спри да викаш! Ще ни чуе врагът!

- Враг?! За какво подяволите говориш?! Единственият враг тук - си ти !

- Гаара! –студен, подигравателен глас привлече вниманието на каращите се.

- Кой е там ? Какво става?! – започна объркано да задава въпроси Сакура, дърпайки ръкава на похитителя си.

- Опитвате се да си присвоите новичката, така ли да разбирам?! – изхили се новодошлият.

- Разбирай го както искаш... – отвърна му заядливо Гаара, а на девойката прошепна толкова тихо, че само тя да го чуе.

- На „три" бягаме.

- Моля?! Какво...

- Едно...

- Но, Гаара... какво става!?

- Две...

- Ти... – опита се да възрази Сакура, но вече беше късно.

- ТРИ! – Младежът сграбчи ръкат повлече след себе си. Девойката се задъха още на втората минута, но той не й позволяваше да си отдъхне. Тичаха бързо. Макар да не виждаше нищо, Харуно чуваше зад себе си нечии други стъпки.

- Какво...искат... от ... нас? – Едвам попита тя, докато се опитваше да смогне на темпото му.

- Теб. – беше краткият отговор.

- Мен?! Но кой ще иска – розовокоската бе прекъсната, когато Гаара рязко я дръпна към себе си и застанаха неподвижно. Преследвачите ги подминаха без да ги забележат.

- Ще разбереш всичко, когато стигнем. – отвърна й момчето, щом тръгнаха отново.

- Къде да стигнем?! – Девойката чувстваше как гневът напира в нея все повече. Откъде накъде ще я държи в неведение?! Как бе посмял да я отвлича, а камо ли да я мъкне посред нощ по коридорите... Какво се случваше? Защо я преследваха...

- Не издържам повече! – извика момичето и посегна да махне кърпата от очите си, но той не й позволи и прошепна

- Стигнахме. – чу се проскърцване на врата и двамата пристъпиха навътре. Момичето затаи дъх. Отвсякъде се чуваше шепот, както и тананикане на странна мелодия.

„Ще умра от срам..." – Сакура обви ръце около себе си и се остави на Гаара да я поведе. В мига, в който спряха...

„Троп, троп, троп..." – нечии стъпки отекнаха наоколо. Девойката усети как някой застана точно пред нея.

- Сакура. – гласът му бе тих и въпреки това бе достатъчен, за да се възцари тишина. – Непознатият постави ръката си на брадичкат повдигна леко. Момичето се чувстваше все по-глупаво и неловко.

- Знаеш ли защо си тук? – новият въпрос прозвуча доста близо до ухото й.

- Не. – отвърна му тя, влагайки цялото самообладание, което й бе останало, след което протегна ръката си и отблъсна неговата.

- Хн. Смела е. – отсъди младежът и залата се заля със шушукания.

- Тишина! – викна той и мина зад гърба й, преценявайки я с поглед. – Това, Сакура, е тайното общество на „Черните дяволи". Ти си сред избраните да си част от нас.

- А, ако не искам? – отвърна му тя раздразнено.

- Нямаш избор.

- Не ви ли писна?! – не издържа Харуно и с едно движение захвърли настрани кърпата от лицето си. – Аз съм свободен човек и като такъв, мога да решавам за себе си ! – продължаваше да вика, без да откъсва погледа си от Гаара. Не, тя не бе ядосана само на него, но той беше първият, който успя да фокусира.

- Добре, Сакура... – гласът на човека зад нея я стресна и девойката веднага се обърна. Лека изненада се изписа на лицето й, когато осъзна, че стои пред строен, красив младеж с невероятно дълбоки, черни очи и също толкова тъмна коса. Погледът му бе властен, а начинът, по който се държеше, подсказваше, че е лидер. Момичето присви очи, щом той продължи да говори.

- Ще ти дадем срок от... – той погледна набързо часовникът, окачен на китката си и добави. - ...десет минути да решиш дали ще се присъединиш към нас. Преди това ще ти кажа няколко неща, които могат да улеснят избора ти.

Първо: Нашето общество приема само подбрани хора и ти трябва да си щастлива, че си една от тях.

Второ: С влизането си тук, имаш право да се движиш с нас, с което ще си спечелиш популярност.

Трето: Влизайки в общество, получаваш шанса да участваш в различни, ако мога да го нарека, състезания, дават ти се секретни мисии, както и печелиш на своя страна няколко от преподавателите на академията. Излишно е да споменавам, че по този начин, печелиш повече точки към дома си. Ако не знаеш, утре ще те разпределят по „домове" и в края на семестъра, домът с най-много точки, печели голяма награда, която се пази в тайна.

- Искаш да кажеш, че има и други общества? – попита объркана Сакура.

- Естествено. – отвърна Саске с тон, който сякаш казваше: „Що за тъп въпрос"

- Сакура, - обади се Гаара – помниш ли, че бягахме от някого? – момичето кимна с глава и той продължи – Това бяха членове от обществото „Акатсуки" Те са - -

- Остави на мен. – прекъсна го Учиха, след което се обърна към девойката – „Акатсуки" са най-големите ни врагове. Може да са долни, противни и т.н, но що се отнася до популярност, са ни равностойни. Опитват се да ни попречат във всяко едно отношение и очевидно са знаели, че те искаме на наша страна...

- А, мога ли да попитам как ме избрахте? – отбеляза с любопитство Сакура.

- Много просто. – ухили се Гаара. Той бръкна в джоба си и извади малко огледалце. – Само се погледни! – добави и го постави така, че Харуно вече виждаше своето отражение.

- Моля?! Само заради външния ми вид?! – невярващо продума тя.

- Забравяш и заядливия характер. – подсмихна й се Саске.

- Не.

- Не?! – извикаха двете момчета, като се втренчиха невярващо в Сакура.

- Не. – повтори тя. – А сега, ако ме извините, искам да си ходя. Учиха и Сабаку седяха като треснати, когато девойката просто ги избута от пътя си и затръшна вратата след себе си.

- Е т'ва му се вика инат... – отбеляза Гаара, потупвайки по рамото приятеля си.

- Инат, който след няколко дни ще бъде пречупен. – усмихна се Саске, след което, обръщайки се към останалите, кресна.

- Събранието се разпуска!

„Ооо да..."

Сакура въздъхна доволно, щом усети как потъва в мекото легло. Часовникът на рафтчето до нея показваше 3 часа.

- А утре трябва да ставам рано... – измърмори под нос, след което се унесе в дълбок сън.

Странен шум накара девойката да се размърда. Тялото й се бе сковало и определено не й бе удобно. Беше някак... твърдо. Тя отвори очи и се надигна. Погледът й набързо обходи помещението в което се намираше, а около нея бяха застанали момичета на нейната възраст. Шушуканията от по-рано бяха спрели и всички очи бяха втренчени в Харуно.

- О, Я СТИГААА! – нейният вик накара присъстващите да се стреснат. – НИКОЙ ЛИ НЕ СПИ В ТАЯ АКАДЕМИЯ?!

- Какво искате от мен... – попита раздразнено , щом се изправи. До нея се приближи една от девойките. Очите й се присвиха, а устните й се извиха в доволна усмивка. Непознатата понечи дакаже нещо, но Сакура я прекъсна.

- Не... аз знам. Вие сте тайно общество, ти си лидерът, а аз трябва да съм щастлива, че сте ме избрали да се присъединя към вас... – издекламира нашата героиня, след което се прозя. Наистина много, ама много й се спеше...

- Да. – отвърна лидерката. – Аз съм Темари. Това общество е само за момичета, както виждаш. Наричаме се „Белите Ангели"

„Защо ли не се очудвам..." – помисли си Харуно, но все пак кимна разбиращо.

- Искаме те при нас. – добави Темари.

- Защо? Заради външния ми вид? Заради заядливлия характер?!

- Не. Заради теб самата. Видяхме те как отстояваш мнението си. Много момичета биха приели предложението на „Черните дяволи" само, защото там са едни от най-популярните момчета в Академията. Но ти не го направи. Притежаваш борбен дух и това ни допада. Бъди част от нас и няма да съжаляваш! Може при тях да печелиш популярност, но при нас получаваш приятелство.

- Ще ми дадете ли време да помисля? – попита Сакура.

- Да. Имаш 3 дни. И се надявам да вземеш правилния избор.

- Темари,... какви са ви отношенията с другите тайни общества?

- Различни. Колкото до „Черните дяволи", Гаара е мой брат. Въпреки това ние не сме нито срещу, нито с тях. Неутрални сме. Акатсуки... бих казала, че са ни повече врагове, но сме купонясвали както с тях, така и с „Черните дяволи". Не се понасяме с „Черните ангели" Членките там са използвачки, фенки на двете момчешки общества – това на брат ми и на Акатсуки. Казвам „момчешки" , защото в тях има само по 1-2 момичета.

- Е, добре... – въздъхна Сакура. – Ако ме извините, отивам да си легна... За тази нощ много ми се събра... – след тези думи, Харуно тръгна към изхода, но Темари я улови за ръката

- Сакура... – каза тя тихо – Внимавай кой превръщаш в свой враг. От този твой избор зависят ужасно много неща.. - Розовокоската кимна с половин усмивка, а после излезе.


	3. Chapter 3

„Хубаво е да се събудиш в собственото си легло"

Сакура се засмя кратко. Тя стана и отиде до прозореца, дръпвайки завесите така, че слънчевите лъчи огряха всяко кътче на стаята й. Девойката влезе в банята и си взе освежаващ душ. Чувстваше се ... необезспокоявана и това й допадаше! Още не се бе замислила за предложението на Тамари, но имаше време. Реши да не се тормози сега. Подсушавайки с кърпа дълата си коса, тя излезе от банята, но след секунди... се озова на земята.

- Охх – изпъшка, докосвайки главата си. От падането се бе ударила доста зле.

- Какво подяволите... – промърмори, щом седна и взе причината за неприятния инцидент. Беше писмо. На плика не пишеше абсолютно нищо. Сакура го отвори с не особено желание и започна да чете на ум.

_Сакура,_

_още от първия ден, новината за момичето, което е отказало поканата на „Черните дяволи" дойде и до нас. Смела постъпка, бих казала. Но смелостта доста често граничи с глупост... Както и да е, аз съм Карин и съм лидерката на „Черните ангели" Твърде малко време имам, за да те поканя лично, затова реших да ти напиша писмо. Както може би се досещаш, искам да те поканя в моето общество. Такъв характер, красота и държание биха те превърнали в идеалния черен ангел ;] Очаквам решението ти скоро и се надявам, Темари да не е промила мозъка ти. Подбирай добре хората, с които се сближаваш... Мила, по-добре приеми. Повярвай, това е най-добрият избор, който можеш да направиш._

_Карин_

Сакура препрочете писмото няколко пъти, след което го захвърли на масата в кухнята. Девойката въздъхна и като отвори хладилника, взе каната с мляко.

„Представите ми за живота тук определено се различават от реалността..."

Взе една чаша и я напълни догоре. После я надигна и я изпи на един дъх.

„Те дори не ме познават... По-добре ще е да седя далеч от всичко това..."

Два часа по-късно, Сакура слизаше по стълбите по посока на двора. Прегърнала тетрадката си заедно с малък несесер, се бе отдала на мислите си, които бяха изцяло погълнати от новите танцови стъпки, хрумнали й по-рано тази сутрин. Тя не се вълнуваше толкова от разпределянето, колкото от началото на учебните занятия. Искаше да научи колкото може повече, да покаже на какво е способна.Момичето достигна до главната алея, водеща към централната сграда и тръгна по нея, но нещо я накара да спре.

- Не мога да се справя, не мога да се справя, не мога...

Сакура се огледа и видя източникът на странния треперещ глас. На тревата бе седнал млад мъж. Закрил с длани лицето си, той се клатеше напред назад и изглеждаше видимо притеснен.

- Добре ли сте? – попита тя тихо, като приклекна до него и сложи ръката си на рамото му.

- Н-не... аз п-просто н-не мога д-да го направя! – изпелтечи непознатият, тресейки се.

- Какво не можете? – попита объркана Сакура, опитвайки се да го накара да я погледне.

- У-ужасно много се притеснявам...

- От какво? – усмихна се момичето – Кажете ми, може би ще успея да помогна. – Тя остави нещата си и се настани до него.

- О-от разпределянето... Ами, ако нещо се обърка? Ако не направя необходимото впечатление и се изложа? Ако...

- Това няма да се случи. – прекъсна го Сакура. – Всичко ще бъде наред, убедена съм. Повярвайте в себе си и няма да сбъркате! Няма по-ценно умение от това, да откриеш онази искра, горяща вътре в теб. Намериш ли я, ще видиш света по различен начин. Смелостта, увереността ... всички тези качества спят дълбоко във всеки един от нас. Въпросът е, дали имаме желанието и волята да ги събудим.

Мъжът най-после свали ръцете си и я погледна. Скоро на лицето му се изписа лека усмивка.

- Благодаря ти. – продума тихо, след което стана и тръгна нанякъде.

- За нищо... – отвърна Сакура, загледана в отдалечаващата се фигура.

„Интересна среща..."

Изправяйки се, момичето изтупа тревичките полепнали по дрехите му, а после продължи пътя си. Не бяха минали и 5 минути, когато отново спря. Вниманието на девойката бе привлечено от малко момиченце. То бе облечено в дълга розова рокличка, а русата му косичка бе вързана на две високи опашки. Детето танцуваше, но на едно определено място, падаше.

- Не става! Защо не мога?! – ядоса се то на себе си.

- Здравей! – Сакура се бе приближила до него – Какво не можеш? – попита тя, усмихвайки се.

- Не мога да се завъртя на един крак, подскачайки във въздуха. Винаги падам. – промърмори то отчаяно. – Ще ми помогнеш ли?

- Ще се опитам! – възкликна девойката и като му подаде тетрадката и несесера си, отиде в центъра на хлъзгавата ивица. Затваряйки очите си, се завъртя елегантно, като плавно повдигна единия си крак назад. Ръцете й, които бяха слети една до друга, бавно се издигнаха нагоре. Стройната й фигура бе застинала в една поза. По едно време, Сакура се оттласна от земята и за части от секундата направи няколко завъртания във въздуха. Стъпала й леко и безшумно се приземиха обратно.

- Невероятна си! – възкликна удивено момичето и изтича до нея. – Ще ме научиш ли? Моля те!

- Разбира се! – засмя се девойката, поглеждайки часовника си. Можеше да отдели няколко минути.

- Винаги трябва да издигаш крака си по ето този начин... – тя започна да обяснява, когато след няколко неуспешни опита, момиченцето вече правеше движението перфектно.

- Благодаря ти ! – засмя се то, прегръщайки силно своята учителка.

- Пак заповядай! – отвърна Сакура, като го погали нежно по главата. – А сега, ако ме извиниш, ще тръгвам. – Махайки му за довиждане, Харуно продължи пътя си. Тя изкачи бързо стълбите и премина в другата част на огромния двор, но и този път нещо привлече вниманието й. Пред нея седеше друго малко момиченце. Черната му косичка се спускаше свободно по гърба му, а големите му, насълзени очи, които не се откъсваха от Сакура, подхождаха идеално на рокличката му с небесен цвят. Детето просто седеше и хлипаше, а в ръката си стискаше нещо.

- Какво ти е? – продума девойката, която бе запленена от красотата на това същество, взиращо се в нея. Не получи отговор, а само видя как малката длан на момиченцето се разтвори и отвътре се показа красив, счупен медальон. Нашата героиня въздъхна и пое внимателно частичките. Беше миниатюрно сърце, разполовено на две. Личеше си, че няма как да се оправи.

- Не можеш ли да си вземеш друго? – попита Сакура тъжно, но детето поклати отрицателно глава. – Разбирам, важно е за теб. Сигурно имаш много спомени, свързани с него... – Тя хвана ръчичката на чернокосото момиче и постави в нея герданчето. – Аз също имам специален.– усмихна се Харуно и бръкна в пазвата си, изваждайки оттам своето крехко украшение. Очите на малкото девойче светнаха. То не откъсваше погледа си от прозрачният медальон, в който прекрасно се виждаше вишневият цвят.

- Ще ми го дадеш ли? – отрони то за първи път. Думите, този нежен, треперещ глас, я накараха да притаи дъх. Да даде единственото нещо, което ценеше толкова много?

- А-аз...не мога, съжалявам... Много е важен за мен...

- Моля те. – настоя момиченцето – Ще го пазя много.

И в този момент, Сакура просто отвърза сребърното синджирче и го окачи на шията на детето. Тя видя усмивката му, начинът, по който грейна лицето му.Беше направила щастливо едно невинно същество и й бе достатъчно, за да се почувства по-добре.

- А-аз... трябва да тръгвам... – прошепна тя и като се изправи, се обърна и продължи напред. Една сълза се отрони от окото й, но девойката побърза да я изтрие. И все пак, никой не можеше да й отнеме спомените, съхранили се в сърцето й. Ино винаги щеше да е с нея, каквото и да става.

- Ихаа... – възкликна удивена Сакура, когато се озова на прага на огромната, окрасена със свещи и най-различни церемониални декорации, зала. В дъното й имаше голям подиум, пред който висяха красиви червени завеси, а посредата бяха наредени 3 колони столове. Нашата танцьорка понечи на пристъпи напред, но някой я хвана за лакътя и я издърпа назад.

- Къде си тръгнала, млада госпожице? – обади се нисичка, закръглена възрастна жена. Тя бе вързала косата си на кок, а върху дрехите си бе закачила престилка. На врата й бе окачен шивашки метър.

- Ами... за разпределянето... – отвърна объркана девойката.

- Не, не! Никакво разпределяне с тези дрехи! Идваш с мен! – скара й се непознатата и като сграбчи ръката й, я завлече надолу по коридора, докато най-накрая влязоха в широко помещение. Цялото бе препълнено със закачалки, на които бяха грижливо поставени какви ли не дрехи. Като се започнеше от къси панталонки и се стигне до невероятни, елегантни рокли и костюми.

- Стой мирна! – обади се жената и започна да мери талията, ръцете, ханша и гръдната обиколка на момичето. Сакура бе прекалено изненадана, за да реагира.

- Такаа... мисля, че знам точно какво ти трябва! – засмя се доволно възрастната и се изгуби сред редиците дрехи. След по – малко от минута, тя се върна, а в ръцете си държеше невероятна бална рокля. Харуно с нетърпение я облече, а когато отиде пред огледалото, остана удивена. Роклята бе с тънки презрамки, а от кръста надолу се разширяваше. Цветовете на плата бяха бледо-зелено и бяло. Тук – таме имаше по някоя красива панделка.

- А сега косата! – усмихна се жената и като накара момичето да седне на един стол, започна да я разресва. След около 10 минути, от дясната страна до рамото на девойката, висеше прекрасна плитка. Няколко свободни кичура падаха отред.

- Вече си готова! – въздъхна възрасната и преди да се усети, Харуно я прегърна силно.

- Благодаря ти! – прошепна Сакура.

- Няма нищо, мила! Ех, да бях на твоите години... Айде върви, върви, да не закаснееш! – подкани шивачката розовокоската, като я избута към вратата. Момичето се засмя, след което изчезна надолу по коридора.

Щом влезе в залата, Сакура забеляза в дъното група момичета на нейната възраст, които, ако се съди по дрехите, и те щяха да бъдат разпределяни.

- Ъ... хей! – Розовокосата девойка привлече вниманието на стройно, красиво момиче, което не говореше с останалите, а гледаше притеснено наоколо. Тъмно – синята му коса се спускаше свободно по гърба му, а странните му светли, почти бели очи, бяха изпълнени с тревога.

- З-здравей – поздрави то, а лека усмивка се прокрадна на пребленялото му лице.

- Аз съм Сакура! – засмя се нашата героиня, подавайки ръка.

- Х-хината. – отвърна срамежливо другата, като пое протегнатата длан.

- Предполагам и теб ще те разпределят. – усмихна се Сакура, проследявайки с поглед залата, която се пълнеше все повече и повече. – Притесняваш ли се? – добави, поглеждайки отново към Хината, която само кимна положително.

- Спокойно. Всичко ще бъде наред! – засмя се розовокоската. – Колко са домовете общо?

- Нима не знаеш?! – удиви се другата девойка и добави. – Те са много известни. Общо са три. Имената им са по-странни. Първият е: „Огненият" Цветът на страстта, желанието и копнежите. За хората, които постигат всичко на всяка цена и никога не се предават. За тези, които поставят на първо място своите цели. Вторият е „ Небесният" За всички мечтатели. Там попадат хората, даващи всичко за другите. За тези, чиято цел е важна, но не толкова, колкото са приятелите. Музиката за тях е ключът, отварящ душата и сърцата им. И последният е „Земният" – Хората на тайните, тези с остър ум, които по един или друг начин получават това, което искат. Не се интересуват от никого другиго, освен от себе си. Погълнати са от своите мечти и начините за тяхното осъществяване. Понякога хитри, друг път коварни, в този дом попадат неразгадаемите. Естествено всичко това е свързано с музиката. Характерът определя всичко в този живот на ноти и музикални инструменти. Важно е да се знае какво се таи в теб.

- Невероятно... – продума Сакура. Замислена, тя отмести погледа си настрани и се стресна, щом попадна на няколко познати лица. – Нима и Саске е тук?! Когато говорихме не ми каза, че...

- Ти го познаваш лично?! – неочакваният въпрос на Хината накара Сакура да се засмее.

- Че защо да не го познавам? – попита тя, а усмивката й изчезна, щом погледите им с Учиха се срещнаха. До чернокосият младеж седеше Гаара, който и помаха, а от другата му страна русокосо момче се прозяваше.

- А-ами това е много известна група... Имат много песни и са наистина невероятни... – въздъхна събеседничката й, поглеждайки с крайчеца на окото си към тях.

- Аха... – смънка Сакура. Тя още им беше обидена за снощното мъкнене по коридорите, но реши да не споменава това пред Хината, за да не й докара инфаркт. - Та... какво правят те тук? – добави.

- Те са от по-горния курс, демек по-старшите ни „братя" А и ще имат концерт след разпределянето. На мен ми се ще да отида...

- Ами, хайде да отидем двете! – засмя се розовокоската. Очите на приятелката й светнаха. – Така и така не съм ги чувала... Поне да видя какво толкова им е великото...

- Права си. Те не струват. – момчешки глас долетя иззад гърба на девойката и след няколко секунди нечия ръка обгърна кръста й, карайки момичето да се завърти. Сакура се озова лице в лице с висок червенокос младеж, чиито златни очи игриво блещукаха. Той бе облечен с черен панталон и бяла рица, върху която небрежно бе поставена червена вратовръзка. Сложил ръце в джобовете си, непознатият изглеждаше прекалено спокоен.

- А ти си? – попита тя очудено, преценявайки го с поглед.

- Сасори. – отвърна й на мига, усмихвайки се леко. Хината, която бе на няколко крачки от двамата, го гледаше изумена.

- Казвам се Сакура – представи се на свой ред момичето

- Знам. – отбеляза той кратко. Сакура реши да пренебрегне факта, че почти всеки, който срещна за последните няколко дена я познаваше и зададе нов въпрос.

- Ти.. от по-големите ли си?

- Не си ли личи? – засмя се леко Сасори, а в гласа му си личеше определена доза задоволство.

- Ами.. не особено.. – пошегува се девойката, след което добави. - Та ти от кой дом си?

- Защо, искаш да дойдеш при мен ли? – устните му се извиха в дяволита усмивка.

- Не се и надявай... – смръщи се Сакура.

- Да го кажем така... – той улови ръкат придърпа към себе си. Преди тя да успее да реагира, добави – Казвам само, че получавам това, което искам. Независимо как и независимо къде. А сега ще тръгвам..., Сакура. – прошепвайки името в ухото й, Сасори се усмихна още веднъж и поставяйки ръцете обратно в джобовете си, се изгуби сред тълпата.

- Какво за бога беше това...?! – ядоса се девойката.

- Т-това б-беше С-сасориии?! – изпелтечи Хината.

- Какво... и той ли е известен? – засмя се Сакура иронично, а Хината поклати положително глава.

- Хм… нека позная. Той е в „Земния" дом. – отбеляза розовокоската самодоволно.

- Да! Как разбра? – учуди се другата девойка.

- „Казвам само, че получавам това, което искам. Независимо как и независимо къде." – изрецитира с престорена арогантност Сакура, след което започна да се хили.

- Сакура Харуно.

Сериозният глас на директорката на Музикалната академия прозвуча в залата. Девойките и младежите, които трябваше да бъдат разпределяни, чакаха в една малка стаичка зад подиума и излизаха един по един, когато ги повикаха.

„Е, ето, че дойде и моят ред" – каза си Сакура и, усмихвайки се на притеснената Хината, която до този момент стискаше ръката й, се изправи и излезе иззад завесата. Сърцето й ускори ударите си, щом всички погледи се впиха в нея, но тя си пое дълбоко въздух и се обърна към директорката.

- Ела. – усмихна й се жената на средна възраст, която всяваше респект само по начина, по който гледаше над закръглените си очила. Лицето й бе суховато, а кестенявата й коса бе прибрана в стегнат кок. – Това момиче, - тя се обърна към публиката – е една от най-достойните ни ученички. Сакура е едно невероятно, мило и нежно същество, което не помисли дори за миг преди да се притече на помощ!

- Н-но как зна- - отрони тихо девойката, а очите й се насълзиха от вълнение. Тези думи я бяха трогнали, накараха я да потрепери цялата. Дали не сънуваше?

- Хората, с които се срещна днес, бяха твоето изпитание. – прекъсна я другата жена. – Ти прояви изключителна мъдрост и умения. Но най-вече, показа, че у теб се крие едно любящо и жертвоготовно сърце. Малко са тези, които притежават твоите качества. Не са много и хората, които попадат в „Небесния дом". Ти си една от тях. – Бурни аплодисменти заляха помещението, а Сакура не успя да задържи капчиците радост да се търкулнат по страните й.

- Какво ще кажеш, Учиха? – Гаара сръга приятеля си, който бе скръстил ръце и наблюдаваше розовокоската.

- Хн. – подсмихна се Саске, след което се отблъсна от стената, на която се бе подпрял и тръгна към изхода.

- Чакай! Няма ли да видиш останалите? – подвикна се след него другият.

- Аз видях, каквото исках. Останалото не ме интересува. – бе тихият отговор.

- О, брат ми. – до Гаара застана русокосо момиче, облечено в елегантна синя рокля.

- Темари... имах чувството, че няма как да не те видя... – подхвърли бра сръга леко.

- Сакура, а? – продума тя, като погледна към развълнуваната девойка на подиума. – Кажи на Учиха да си държи далече ръцете от нея. Тя не е за вашето общество и ти го знаеш. Сакура е по-различна!

- Виждам това, сестро. Но не забравяй, че това е Саске... Трудно може някой да го убеди...

- Има още нещо. – добави директорката и като се приближи до Сакура, окачи на вратлето и малкото прозрачно медальонче.

- Благодаря ви! – засмя се развълнувана девойката, докосвайки най-ценния си спомен. После изтри сълзите си с опакото на дланта си и изчезна зад завесата.


	4. Chapter 4

„ Трябва ми въздух"

Излезе в градината. Започна да вали тих дъждец, но на нея това не й правеше впечатление. Момичето повдигна погледа си към небето и затвори очи. Почувства как студените капки отмиват сълзите. Отнякъде се чу красива, нежна мелодия и девойката се усмихна леко, като започна да пристъпва от крак на крак. В съзнанието й изникна едно познато, усмихнато лице.

„Ино... и представа си нямаш колко много ми липсваш..."

Болка и радост се смесиха в едно. Сакура заплака, но не бе сигурна от какво. Всичките тези емоции и чувства, които се таяха в нея, сега намериха своя път да излязат на повърхността под формата на малки бисерни капчици. Девойката закри с длани лицето си и се свлече на колене на мократа земя. Дъждът обгръщаше всяко кътче на премръзналото й тяло. Тя никога не се бе чувствала толкова самотна. Искаше й се да извика, да разкрие на всички своята тъй непоносима загуба, но думите оставаха неизречени. Имаше ли някой, който би я разбрал? Съществуваше ли човек, който да е преживял същото, да чува шепотът на едно разбито сърце? Момичето се стресна, когато две топли, силни ръце я обгърнаха в гръб. След секунди, Сакура отново бе изправена, а пред очите и бе поставена кърпичка.

- Не отно—

- Танцувай с мен. – прекъсна я тих кадифен глас до ухото й, след което нечия глава се отпусна на рамото й.

- С-саске? – продума тя объркана, но не получи отговор. Младежът я хвана за китката и я завъртя така, че двамата бяха един срещу друг. Сакура пристъпи назад. Искаше да остане сама. Да избяга от околния свят. Той не й позволи, като я придърпа към себе си.

- Не бягай. – отрони кратко. – Това никога не помага...

Тя протегна ръката си и докосна лицето му. Носът, устните, челото, косата... И макар и да не го виждаше, нещо и напомняше, че това е той. След секунди, телата им се долепиха едното друго, а горещият му дъх погали ухото й.

- Танцувай с мен, Сакура. – след което младежът я повдигна и завъртя във въздуха. Момичето усети как дъждът се усилва и с всяко тяхно движение, разпръсваха малки капчици вода наоколо. Когато крачетата й отново докоснаха земята, той улови ръката й и като я дръпна към себе си, така че гърба й да опре в гърдите му, прошепна в ухото й.

- Спри да живееш в миналото... То носи само болка.

- Н-но аз... – преди тя да е довършила, се озова отново повдигната нагоре, а ластикът падна и кичури от мократа й коса докоснаха лицето му. Девойката се опита да махне кърпичката, но момчето не й позволи, като постави ръката си на талиат наведе надолу.

- Защо не ми позволяваш да те видя? – продума тя, а думите и се загубваха в шума от разбиващата се дъждовна вода.

- Защото ще развалиш усещането.

- Усещане? – повтори Сакура объркана, когато той я хвана така, че краката й обгърнаха леко кръста му, а ръцете й се опираха на раменете му.

- Чувството, когато неизвестността те обгръща, когато не можеш да предвидиш нито едно действие. – стъпалата и докоснаха земята, а дланите му се озоваха на лицето й.

- Това хубаво ли е?

- Ти ми кажи – отвърна й той кратко. Девойката усети близостта му. Тялото му, което беше толкова топло, стопляше и нейното, треперещо от студ. Дъхът му, галеше устните й. Сърцето й ускори ударите си. Тя просто седеше, чакайки. Но... какво?

- Разбираш ли за какво ти говоря, Сакура? – прошепна й младежът в ухото, а думите му, я накараха да излезе от транса, в който бе попаднала.

- А-аз... не знам за какво... – тя чу тихият му смях.

- Мисля че много добре знаеш. – той пое нежно ръкат повдигна, като по този начин накара момичето да се завърти на едно място. След това я пусна. Сакура все още не смееше да мръдне. Той беше пред нея. Чувстваше го. Толкова близо, че бе достатъчно само да се протегне, за да го достигне. Тя чу стъпките му и трепна, когато той отмести няколко кичура от лицето й.

- Не се страхувай да мечтаеш, Сакура. Не страдай за това, което си постигнала. Дори да си загубила някого, той винаги ще е тук, с теб. Защото.. „In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life...

- …I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am there you'll be... – прошепна тя.Това беше една от любимите й песни. – Но ти как знаеш... – тя побърза да махне кърпичката от очите си, но когато го направи... останови, че е напълно сама. Беше Саске. Нали?

Сакура се усмихна леко, щом зърна Хината да се приближава с бодра стъпка към нея. Двете си бяха уговорили среща при фонтана в градината, за да могат да отидат на концерта заедно. Момичетата се бяха преоблекли с по-подходящи дрехи, а именно къси поли, туники и жилетки, тъй като купонът щеше да продължи до късно и със сигурност щеше да захладнее.Сакура хвана под ръка приятелката си, след което се запътиха към окрасената със всевъзможни светещи лампички сцена. Концертът щеше да се състои в двора, под открито небе. Тъй като бе достатъчно тъмно, най-ярките звезди успяваха да се изявят с това, което можеха най-добре от всеки друг – да блещукат нежно, разпръснати из черното небе.

- Е, мисля, че ще бъде интересно. – отбеляза весело Сакура, докато се смесваше с насъбралата се тълпа.

- Наистина ли никога не си чувала за групата на Саске? Не си слушала негови песни?! – попита невярващо Хината, като се опита да надвика гласовете наоколо.

- Не. – отвърна с усмивка другото момиче и добави – Сега поне ще имам възможността да преценя дали си струва да им купувам албума! – засмя се тя и затърси с очи познати лица из публиката. По едно време й се стори, че забеляза Темари, но почти веднага я изгуби от поглед. Внезапните развълнувани викове примами вниманието на девойката къ сцената. Там вече, се бяха появили 3 момчета. Гаара, държащ в ръцете си китара, Наруто, заел мястото си зад барабаните и Саске, с китара, окачена на врата му, а пред него поставен на стойка микрофон. Сакура разгледа всеки един от тях и й направи впечатление колко са концентрирани и сериозни. Въпреки това изглеждаха зашеметяващо.

„И все пак, за един концерт, външния вид не стига"

Розовокоската се усмихна леко и вдигна очите си към Учиха.

- Здравейте всички! – Поздрави Саске, в следствие на което всички момичета избухнаха в аплодисменти и писъци. – Радвам се, че тази вечер имаме честта да ви забавляваме и именно с нашите песни да открием началото на учебната година. – продължи речта си той и щом публиката отново замря в очакване, добави. – Няма какво друго да кажа, освен – забавлявайте се!

Звукът на двете китари се разне в прекрасна комбинация от тонове. Песента явно бе добре позната, защото феновете, започнаха да пристъпват от крак на крак, тананикайки си тихо.

**Саске**

My heart stops, my breathing dies, you're leaving  
My heart is freezing, I love you, I was happy  
I was born as your man so I loved you endlessly  
That's it, I try to resist the urge to cry

**Гаара**  
The raindrops soak my whole body  
I force myself again, look up and look at the sky  
The rain enters my eyes as I think of you  
And it replaces the tears I have been holding in

**Саске и Гаара**

I loved you 'til madness and I was so very happy  
The love memories given to me send you away

My heart is cold, I didn't know love  
Thank you, really. I now understand that this is what love is  
My heart stops, my breathing dies, you're leaving...

Сакура бе толкова унесена в песента, че подскочи, когато публиката започна да аплодира. Тя нямаше време да се осъзнае, когато момчетата започнаха да пеят отново.

**Саске**

What if it makes you sad at me  
And what if it makes you laugh now but you cry as you fall asleep  
And what if it takes your breath and you can't hardly breathe  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound

**Саске и Гаара**

****What if what I want makes you sad at me  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you

**Гаара **

What if it makes you lose faith in me, what if it makes you question every moment you cannot see  
And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go

**Гаара и Саске**

What if what I want makes you sad at me  
And if it's all my fault then let me fix it please  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you

Последваха песни, които бяха dance тип и всички започнаха да танцуват. Сакура се усмихна широко, все пак в това се състоеше нейната сила. Девойката отпусна вързаната си коса, след което повдигна ръцете си нагоре, а тялото й се задвиши в ритъма на песента.

- Наслаждаваме се на простоватите песнички, а?

Сакура беше затворила очите си и, когато ги отвори, видя Сасори, който наблюдаваше огромното й удоволствие. Младежът бе облякъл черна тениска на червени ленти, които подхождаха със цвета на разрошената му коса. Дънките му бяха сиви със закачена верижка на тях, както бе по сегашната мода.

- Мога ли да се присъединя? – добави с лека усмивка. Без да дочака отговор, той започна да танцува, като се приближи до момичето, без да откъсва погледа си от очите й. Прокара ръка по талиат придърпа към себе си.

- Наистина ли си толкова добра, колкото говорят? Не ми се вярва особено. - Сакура се засмя в отговор, след което се обърна и опря гърба си в гърдите му. Свлече към земята, докато той държеше ръцете й и след секунди бе издърпана обратно нагоре. Двамата продължиха да се движат в ритъма на песента. В един момент хората около тях бяха образували огромен кръг и танцуващата двойка беше в неговия център. Нито Сакура, нито Сасори забелязваха случващото се наоколо. Двамата бяха толкова запленени от синхрона на телата си, че, когато песента свърши, се стреснаха от аплодисментите предназначени именно за тях.

- Ставаш. – ухили се младежът, а момичето го сръга леко.

- Идиот. – промърмори тя. – Добра съм и ти го знаеш.

- Имаш още много да ми доказваш. – отвърна и, след което сложи ръце в джобовете си и изчезна сред множеството.


	5. Chapter 5

Сакура отвори очи, когато телефонът до главата й иззвъня. Момичето се протегна, след което, все още сънена, го придърпа към себе си.

„СМС?" – помисли си объркана. Беше анонимен. В 4 часа сутринта. „Кой ще ми праща СМС толкова рано?!" – Зачуди се тя, но все пак го отвори и зачете.

„Знам какво направи миналото лято."

- Много смешно... – промърмори с досада, след което захвърли GSM някъде по леглото и отново се отпусна на меката възглавница. Не изминаха и 5 минути, когато се чу познатата мелодия. Двеойката започваше наистина да се изнервя, но виждайки че няма избор, а и любопитството й надделяваше, отвори второто съобщение.

„Добре де, не знам... Все тая, как прекара вчера? Забавлява ли се?"

Момичето се подсмихна леко и се захвана да пише.

„Трудно ми е да кажа." - Веднага щом го изпрати, получи нов отговор. И се сформира нещо като диалог.

„Защо?"

„Ами една от причините е, че ми се спи."

„Да дойда ли да те разсъня?"

„Няма нужда."

„Колко жалко."

„Кое е жалко?"

„Че ще трябва да прекъснем това тъй приятно комуникиране. Все пак имаш работа." Сакура прочете два пъти последния СМС. За каква работа ставаше дума? Докато разбере, вече беше изпратила отговор.

„За какво говориш?"

„Имаш точно час и половина да отидеш до кабинета на директора и да намериш папка с име SH. Ще я вземеш и БЕЗ да я отваряш, ще я донесеш в зала 3 на втория етаж, източното крило."

„Защо ми е да правя подобна тъпотия?"  
Сакура въздъхна и зачака отговор. Защо този.. „анонимен" я занимаваше с пободни неща?! Тя бе дошла в тази академия единствено и само, за да стане танцьорка, а не да краде документи от директорския кабинет...

„Имам твои снимки. В случай, че не искаш да плъзнат по интернет... Да знаеш, доста са... провокативни."

Устата на момичето зяпна, а очите й се разшириха в шок.

„Блъфираш, нали?" – отвърна тя, но после изпищя, когато получи ММС. На дисплея й се бе появила нейна снимка по къса нощница с вързани очи. Бе точно в нощта на похищението, когато Гаара я бе отмъкнал в подземията.

- Саске Учиха... ще бъдеш накълцан на малки парченца ЛИЧНО от мен и после НЕ МИ ПУКА КОЙ ЩЕ ЗНАЕ КАКВО СЪМ НАПРАВИЛА ТАЗИ ЕСЕН! – извика Сакура, след което скочи от леглото и започна да нахлузва първите дънки и суичер, които намери. Сложи гсм-а си в джоба, взе едно фенерче, което винаги носеше в багажа си (за всеки случай) и излезе от стаята. По коридорите беше тъмно. Нямаше никого. Как щеше да стигне до директорския кабинет, като дори не знаеше къде се намира?! Осъзнавайки, че няма какво друго да стори, тя написа бързо едно съобщение.

„Къде се намира кабинетът?"

След 1-2 минути получи отговор.

„Потърси си го сама."

Сдържайки да не захвърли телефона и и да не извика няколко неприлични думички, Сакура писа отново.

„Осъзнаваш ли, че съм тук само от 2 дена?! Как смяташ, че ще намеря проклетата стая, като има поне над 400 врати!?"

Полученото съобщение и този път не й хареса.

„Знаеш ли, спи ми се. Мисля да подремна малко. Успех."

С тежка въздишка, момичето започна да обикаля коридорите. Все някъде трябваше да види табелка „Директорски кабинет". Хрумна й да слезе до двора и да започне от първия етаж на централната сграда. Искрено се надяваше, че няма да срешне охрана или някой учител. Щеше да си навлече големи неприятности. Ами, ако я изключеха още преди дори занятията да са започнали?!

- О, не не не... – проплака Сакура, когато светлинката започна да премигва. – Не спирай точно сега, моля тее... - Загледана в единственото си оръжие срещу тъмнината, тя се сблъска в някого, а фенерчето излетя от ръцете и, чу се звук от счупване, след което настъпи пълен мрак.

„Супер... По – добре не може да стане..." – Помисли си героинята ни, но в този момент се сети, че пред нея има някого. Девойката подскочи, когато нечия голяма длан се отпусна върху главата й.

- Какво подяволите... – промърмори, щом въпросната ръка започна да опипва лицето й и да дърпа косата й.

„Добре, Сакура, успокой се, не е време да мислиш за страшните истории, свързани с чудовища и призраци..."

- Ти или си някаква откачена лунатичка, или просто обичаш да псуваш фенерите... И в двата случая ти е необходима лекарска помощ.

Очите на Сакура се разшириха от изненада при този не особено дружелюбен коментар. Гласът на момчето пред нея й бе познат от някъде... Но с тъмницата наоколо шансът да види нощният, бродещ по коридорите тип, бе равен на нула.

- Ъм... кой си ти? – попита плахо момичето. – Гласът ти ми е познат, но...

Настъпи тишина.

- От кой дом си? – зададе следващия си въпрос тя, но не последва отговор.

- Добре, поне името си ще ми кажеш ли?

- Никой. – отвърна момчето кратко.

- Виж, не ми е до игрички... Как се казваш? – въздъхна Сакура, без да е сигурна накъде трябва да гледа, заради непрогледният мрак. Ако непознатият познат продължаваше да мълчи, като нищо щеше да си помисли, че си говори сама.

- Казах ти, Никой.

- Добре, предавам се! – промърмори изнервена нашата танцьорка, след което с бавни крачки, много внимателно подмина г-н Никой, който седеше като пън пред нея,но на втората минута се спря.

- А ще ми помогнеш ли да...

- Не. – прекъсна той.

- Но само...

- Не. – отново не я остави да се доизкаже.

Подсмихвайки се леко, девойката добави.

- Щях да те питам дали искаш да ме целунеш, но ...

- Всъщност... – обади се младежът.

- Забрави! – отсече Сакура, смеейки се тихо. – Както и да е, аз тръгвам! – отбеляза тя, но тъкмо, когато направи първата крачка, се спъна в лежащия на земята фенер и шумно се стовари на пода.

- Дефинирай „тръгвам". Нещо не схващам логиката... – приближи се до нея той, надвесвайки се над мястото, където предполагаше, че е Сакура. Момичето завъртя с досада очи, но възкликна радостно, когато фенерчето се озова в ръцете й.

- Намерих - - усмивката й бързо помръкна, когато непознатият й го грабна от ръцете.

- Т-ти какво... – нашата героиня не успя да изрази протеста си, когато чу как захвърленият надолу по коридора предмет издрънча в далечината.

- ХВЪРЛИ ГО?! – извика тя, но после осъзна грешката си.

- Оопс.. изпуснах го... – отбеляза невинно младежът.

- Хей, кой е там?! – викът на пазача се разнесе наоколо и накара момичето да подскочи.

„Загазих, загазих, загазих..."

- Ако очакваш и да те нося, забрави! Няма ли да се размърдаш най-после! – Сакура се смръщи на този коментар, удряйки ръката на непознатият, който колкото й да напрягаше очите си, не можеше да види.

- Това, което дърпаш, ми е крака, глупако! – изсъска тя и Никой поправи своята грешка , улавяйки лакътя й. По най-бързия начин й помогна да се изправи, след което двамата хукнаха напред, докато...

- ОХ! – проплакаха те, когато се сблъскаха в една от стените.

- Гледай къде ме теглиш! – отбеляза сърдито Харуно, разтърквайки удареното място на главата си.

- О, съжалявам, госпожице Аз-Виждам- Всичко... Нямам честта да имам очи с автоматично осветление... – отвърна й тихо той, след което продължиха да тичат.

- Ей, вие там! Спрете незабавно! – не спираше да вика пазачът. Той държеше в ръцете си свещник, но пламъчетата далеч не бяха достатъчни, за да осветят целия коридор.

През това време учениците бяха стигнали до по –просторно кръгло място, но разбира се нямаше как да знаят за това. Те спряха задъхани, когато неистовите крясъци на възрастният мъж бяха престанали. Щом си пое дъх, Сакура започна мърмори, раздавайки юмруци наляво-надясно.

- Ти... долен...

- Ъм, Сакура... – младежът плахо опита да привлече вниманието й.

- ...тип... как.. можа... да...

- Сак..?

- ...хвърлиш..фенера!

Девойката подскочи, когато непознатият я сръчка няколко пъти в гърба с думите:

- В случай, че тези удари са предназначени за мен, аз съм _зад_ теб.

Настъпи тишина.

- Т-тогава... кой е... – промълви с треперещ глас момичето, пристъпвайки назад.

- Да бягаме? – прошепна й момчето в ухото и след секунди двамата отново хукнаха да тичат накъдето им видеха... или по-скоро, накъдето НЕ им видеха очите...

- ОХ! – извикаха двамата, когато се спънаха и се струполиха на земята. Непознатият се бе озовал върху Сакура, която имаше възможност да разгледа лицето му от близо.

- Са-... – Дланта на момчето се озова върху устните й.

- Ще ни чуят! – изсъска й и след минута... Лампата светна.

- Ето ги! – чу се вик отнякъде. Сакура нямаше време да реагира, когато младежът сграбчи киткат повлече след себе си.

- САСКЕ УЧИХА! – викаше след него тя. – Как можа, идиот такъв... – Той спря рязко й момичето се блъсна в него.

- Никога не ме наричай с името на брат ми! – изръмжа й , като присви заплашително черните си очи. (Да поясня, че това НЕ е Итачи!)От гласа му тя потрепери.

„Брат? Но... те са като две капки вода..."

Вглеждаше се невярващо в лицето му. Очите, косата, този поглед... Сякаш пред нея седеше самият Саске. Виковете на пазачите я изкараха грубо от унеса, в който бе попаднала.

- Уморих се да бягам. – отрони тя тихо, все още задъхана.

- Нима се отказваш толкова лесно..?

Думите му я накараха да го погледне отново.

- Защото... аз определено не се предавам толкова бързо!

Неочакваната му усмивка я зашемети за миг.

- Идваш ли? – попита я, подавайки ръката си. Девойката се обърна и видя тичащите към тях 3ма пазачи. И преди да осъзнае действията си, пръстите й бяха преплетени с неговите. Благодарение на бързото си тичане, двамата успяха да се изплъзнат от преследвачите си. Не след дълго, Сакура седеше пред директорския кабинет.

„Защо го правиш?"

Ръката на Сакура замръзна във въздуха.

- Защото нямам друг избор...

„Откога точно ти нямаш избор?"

Пръстите й бяха на милиметри от дръжката на вратата.

- Откакто решенията ми не зависят само от мен.

„Забрави ли какво означава свобода?"

- Никога не съм го забравяла... Просто това чувство остана някъде дълбоко в мен.

„Не го прави."

Сакура пое дълбоко въздух и разтърси глава в опит да проясни съзнанието си. Да, съвестта й, нейната огледална същност не преставаше да й нашепва въпросите, от които тя се объркваше най-много.

- Страх ли те е ?

Момичето чу шепот до ухото си, който я стресна леко, но Сакура не се обърна.

- Не знам. – отвърна тихо. – Предполагам, че малко... – добави, а гласът й съвсем замря.

- Тогава не го прави. – момчето скръсти ръце и се опря с гръб към стената. – Ако смяташ, че си толкова слаба, страхлива и калпава във всичко, което е извън редовете на закона... Така като гледам, си точно това... Бъзла.

- Но.. аз... – продума Сакура, но той я прекъсна.

- Погледни се, дори сега трепериш... Не можеш да направиш и една крачка към неизвестното.

- Ама...

- Нищо, светът има нужда и от слабаци... – продължаваше младежът, подсмихвайки се срещу обърканото й лице, което лека-полека започна да се превръща в ядосано.

- Млъкни... – гласът й възвръщаше силата си.

- Или от хора, които вечно да мрънкат, че нещо не им е наред...

- Млъкни! – извика тя по-силно, но той не го стори.

- От такива, които вечно да се крият и да не смеят да си подадат носа навън! – Момчето повдигна рамене и допълни. - Честно, не бях виждал такава страхливка от доста време, но благодарение на теб, тя е пред очите ми!

Последва силен шамар, който въдвори тишина...

- Страхливка? – изсмя се иронично Сакура, след което добави – Само гледай...

После се обърна към вратата и натисна дръжката. Беше отключено. Девойката пое дълбоко дъх, след което пристъпи в тъмното помещение.

Момичето светна лампата и ахна тихо, когато видя многото огромни етажерки, наредени до стената, по които имаше какви ли не криги. От едната страна имаше огромен прозорец със спусната завеса, пред който бе поставено директорското бюро и кожен стол. Отстреща имаше мек диван. Портрети на предишни директори бяха закачени наоколо. По пода бе постлан скъп килим ... Как щеше да намери тази папка?! Сакура се обърна към младежът, който се бе разположил на дивана и най-спокойно я гледаше. Нямаше шанс да го моли да й помогне.

- Е, предполагам, че започвам с... тършуването... – въздъхна тя, запретна ръкави и започна да рови из всяко чекмедже, което й попаднеше. Стигна до бюрото на директора и отвори чекмеджето. И точно тогава... се чу „щрак" на заснемане. Девойката стреснато вдигна погледа си и видя ухиленото момче, което все още държеше телефона си вдигнат.

- Какво ли ще каже директорът за това... Сакура...

Сакура въздхъхна и продължи да рови.

„Къде да намеря тъпата папка..."

Мислите й бяха напълно погълнати от това, което търсеше и девойката не забеляза младежът, който се приближи очуден до нея.

- Наистина ли не ти пука? – попита я той, като размаха пред нея телефона си със снимката. – Аз не блъфирам, наистина ще я покажа. – Последвалото смъкна усмивката от лицето му. Сакура грабна гсм-а и пред изумените му очи, без да смъква дяволития си поглед от лицето му, го пусна на земята, след което... го стъпка. Веднъж, два пъти, три пъти. После се наведе, взе го и го подаде.

- Мисля, че така снимката се вижда по-добре. – отбеляза тя с престорено замислен глас и се засмя. Сакура изстена тихо, когато се озова прилепена до стената. Ръката на младежа притискаше грубо нейната.

- Опасни игри играеш. – отбеляза той, вгеждайки се нагло в очите й, където прозираше едва забележима уплаха.

- И все пак няма по-голям играч от теб. – отвърна тя и го избута. Имам работа. Скоро ще се съмне. – добави и продължи да оглежда стаята.

- Ето я! – извика Сакура и бързо изтича до високия рафт. Най – отгоре бе подпряна папката, а на нея с големи букви бе написано собственото й име. Девойката се протегна нагоре, но бе твърде високо. Подскочи и се опита да я хване, но отново не успя. Задъхана тя спря и се обърна.

- Помогни ми. – продума.

- Не. – беше категоричният отговор.

- Моля те. – Сакура се приближи до него. – Ще ти купя нов телефон.

- Така няма да стане. Този беше оригинален, създаден специално за мен от магазин във Франция. – подсмихна се младежът.

- Ъм.. как ти беше името? – попита тя.

- Ниел.

- Добре, Ниел, това име е... ъм.. прекрасно. Много ти отива...

- Подмазвачка. – продума той тихо, с което си спечели лек удар по рамото.

- Ох! Кажи ми какво да направя, за да ми помогнеш?! – попита изнервено Сакура и скръсти ръце.

- Амииии... Целуни ме ето тук. – отвърна й, посочвайки бузата си.

- Ти шегуваш ли се?! Нямам време за игрички! – девойката започна отново да подскача в опит да вземе папката.

- Имаш точно 10 минути, за да се уметеш, преди директорът да дойде. – Съобщи й Ниел, като погледна часовника си. Сакура прекрати с опитите и бавно спусна ръцете си надолу.

- Ох, добре... – промърмори. Отвътре кипеше да цапардоса с нещо самодоволната му физиономия. Девойката постави длан на рамото му, надигна се и тъкмо щеше да го целуне, когато той извърна главата си и устните им се сляха. Момичето стреснато отвори очи и срещна неговите затворени. Беше толкова шокирана, че забрави какво е да се движиш. След минута се дръпна назад.

- Какво направи, идот такъв!? – извика отчаяно. – Как можа...

Ниел се протегна и с лекота взе папката, после хвана ръката на ядосаната Сакура и я повлече след себе си. Двамата излязоха в коридора и се загубиха в тъмнината, тичайки.


End file.
